Question: Simplify the expression. $-3a(5a+2)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-3a}$ $ = ({-3a} \times 5a) + ({-3a} \times 2)$ $ = (-15a^{2}) + (-6a)$ $ = -15a^{2} - 6a$